


Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= Sugar baby

by exbtto



Series: Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= SMUT SHOTS [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All about smut, F/M, Female Kihyun, Horrible Oneshot, I don't Know what did i just wrote, Male Hyunwoo, Office, Office Sex, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby KI, kihyun as yeojoo, married man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: I don't Know what I just wrote, it's the horrible smut/oneshot you might read





	Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= Sugar baby

she is a baby girl

a sugar baby girl

the difference between them is huge

 

he is 16 years older

much longer

and also married

 

but this doesn't stop them from being together

she is his boss daughter

petite small girl

he has a son in her age

she is his son friend

 

but at the same time, she is gorgeous

with hot chubby body

C size round boobs

with a round ass

pale white skin

pink lips

almonds smoked eyes

long brown hair with cute short bang covers little of the eye

and wearing hot dresses all the time

 

she works as part-timers secretary for him as an order from her father

she helps him a lot with files and papers work inside the office

she is a college student

 

 

standing in front of him wearing a white shirt with unbuttoned first few buttons exposing her press up boobs 

and a short black tight skirt showing how good her thigh look with long Black transparent stockings that end exactly before the skirt to let him thinks how delicious the taste of her thigh might be

 

 **"what do you want me to do for today babe ?"** she asked looking at him

admiring the manly way he sets behind the desk with his black suit and white unbuttoned shirt looking at her with those hungry eyes

**" you should finish the paper early so I can take you to my beach house to spend some time together "**

she frowns a little bit and says **"but you already said this twice before and you end up going home tired, I miss you "**

 

he tried to not pull her to his lap and eat her lips harshly **"You should learn how to be a patient baby girl or I might punish you "**

she rolled her eyes **" Yeah as if you could dummy"**

 

she is right he couldn't and he is a dummy that in deep love with her

she sets in front of him on the desk pulling him from his shirt and kiss him hungrily

while he stands between her opened thighs and start to feel hot, her thigh pressing against his waist and rubbing his body, her body becomes trembling and her voice has become louder as his hand start to massage her thigh and move up towards underneath her skirt

he recognized the panties she is wearing his favorite lace panties

she opens her legs further and starts to moan when he start to kneading her pussy

he loves her voice shaking like this

he loves when she cries out just from his touches

 

**"please Hyunwoo don't touch me there not now"**

he can't wait

one hand playing under her skirt with her sensitive spot on top of her panties

and the other unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her black bra

 

pushing both of them away to see that white big boobs in front of him with hungry eyes and pinkish nipples waiting for him to eat them

she smiles at his hungrily lusted eyes looking **" what you are waiting for come and eats me, big boy"**

her dirty mouth did his works when he starts to suck her and his other hand grabbed her closer from her waist

her hands find their way to his pants and start to open his leather belt

he helps her take off his belt and open his pants zipper to bring out his huge dick

she moans cheaply at the view and talks **" I want to touch it it's been a long time "**

 

 

he smirked **" come here baby come and take it it's all yours,"** he says moving to the coach that set adjoining the huge glass window that shows the view of the city and night sky

she set on the ground opening her mouth to lick him out holding his thighs while enjoying his length inside her mouth

**"God baby you so good "**

 

 

he can't take his eyes away from her with the ways she looks at him while sucking him like a kid sucking his mother nipple for milk

and she is sucking waiting to her milk to fill her mouth

 

he is hard now and not going to cum in her mouth without fucking her hard

he moves her head away and orders

**" take off your panties baby and show your daddy how wet you are for him"**

she did what he says and pulled up her skirt to reveal her pink wet cunt for him

he thinks she is actually a goddess

she is perfect in everything

removing her skirt she is naked with only the Long socks

he smiles while she set on his lap

 

 

start doing her real job rolling her body and rubbing her wet member against his

he groans at the feeling while her boobs slam his chest

with her closed eyes parted mouth and high pitch moaning

he feels her hold his dick and putting it inside her pussy hole crying out

he felt tight and hot inside of her

he groans while she starts screaming

**" God Hyunwoo what if someone hears us "**

**"Doesn't matter baby just keep going"**

she starts bouncing on top of him and he squeezes her boobs and licks them while they moving fast with her movements

**" God Hyunwoo I can't handle I'm coming "**

she ends her words with a loud moan coming on top of his length while he starts to push harder inside of her and cum a lot closing his eyes and groans higher

he pulled out off her and look at his cum coming out of her he bent down liking her tasting himself from her

she closes her thigh on his head saying **" No stop it, I'm going to cum again like this stop it "**

he cleans her out and stands up closing his pants **" You can wear your panties now baby you can go to the beach house now wait for me to come I will finish my work here first then follow you "**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I absolutely don't know WTF !!!!! I just write like

God was i were drunk when i wrote this or something? I don't know really

forgive me guys for this shit but yeah I publish it anyway

 

write your opinion of this oneshot in the comment so i know what should i wrtie next <3 

 

 


End file.
